


Breath

by yasminakohl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic asphyxiation (discussion), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is crushed in the suit and Steve is forced to cut him out of it. This leads to conversations Tony isn't sure Steve's ready for and neither is Steve.<br/>(have mercy, just read it. I suck a summaries. I pay people to do them for me on my books.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The battle had been going on for over an hour. Not their longest battle but it was one of their most brutal. Tony tried to stay airborne but his repulsors had no effect on the rock golems. They were just happy it was happening in an open field in Upper New York as opposed to Upper Manhattan.

Steve, Thor and the Hulk were doing the most damage, Tony had used up his supply of rockets, the spy twins had used their stash of rocket launchers and now were now trying to shoot the outside golems with the guns on the Quinjet. 

Tony found the smaller golems and just pounded on them until they were dust, or at least pea gravel. He got in too close on the last golem and it picked him up and crushed the suit. 

"Sir, your air intake has been damaged, I recommend ejecting from the suit immediately."

"Sure JARVIS, I'll just let that thing get its boulders on.. me... out... of..... the..... suit."

"Sir, the others are able to engage the creature."

"JARVIS....eject... dis...ab...led."

Tony blacked out. 

"Tony wake up. Come one Tony, JARVIS says you’re alright. Come on wake up for me please. Tony?"

"Mmhm."

"Okay sounds are good, how about words. Can you make a word for me?" 

"Quadrilateral."

"Yeah you’re fine." Steve said letting out an exhausted sigh.

"How long was I out?"

"Without air, two minutes. Out... About an hour. We're back at the tower."

"Hmm."

"You’re back to sounds."

"I'm still in the suit."

"We weren't sure how to get you out without hurting you. JARVIS said the eject was disabled."

"I loath to say it but you're going to have to cut me out." 

"Tony that could take too long. You might have internal bleeding-"

"JARVIS would have told you. And I wouldn't have woken up. I don't hurt anywhere. It'll be alright. Just get the torch and cut."

Steve tried to stare Tony down, but the reality was there was no other way to get Tony out of the suit. With a heavy sigh Steve said, “Tell me where to cut."

Steve followed the instructions Tony and JARVIS gave him as quickly as possible. He trusted JARVIS with Tony's life, but the suits sensors were damaged, so it was possible that they didn't know about any injuries. 

Steve was grateful when the first chunk fell away and Tony didn't scream in agony as pressure changed, and each piece that fell was one more easy breath both Steve and Tony took.

They were down to the last piece, the girdle, when Steve heard Tony gasp.

"What, where are you hurt?"

Tony’s mind reeled, his flight suit was stuck to his leg, the hairs on his leg were pulling away from the fabric. While most of the sticky mess was dry there was one section that was still wet and cool. He scrambled for the first logical reason for gasping at the feeling of dried come on his leg. "Not hurt just stiff, standing so still, look Steve, I, uh, I got this last piece."

"No just three more second and we'll have you out of there."

"No really Steve it's fine. I got this."

"Tony stop being stupid. Just about done."

The second Tony felt the metal slip away he pushed out of the back half of the suit and tried to get away from Steve as quickly as possible.

They had only just started dating. But Steve didn't need to see this. Tony was sure Steve wouldn't understand this. He was gay but pretty vanilla about it. But given the time period he grew up in, Tony would take vanilla gay.

Tony got three steps before Steve was behind him wrapping his arms around Tony's chest, crossing them over Tony's reactor. 

"I was so worried when that thing got a hand around you." Steve whispered in Tony's ear. 

Tony would love to see this on a mirror. The angle Steve had his ass out to have his head on Tony shoulder, given their height difference, well that was just fuckworthy, Tony was sure. But Tony swallowed and tried to pull away. "I just want to get a shower, panic is not a good scent on me."

Steve wouldn't budge, or more accurately he wouldn't let Tony budge.

"Tony please let me hold you just a minute longer. I really don’ wanna to let go." Steve's Brooklyn accent surfaced slightly.

Tony swallowed down the fear for both of them and stood for a moment but the second Steve's hands started to roam, the fear flared back up. 

"No I really need to g-"

Steve spun Tony around so fast Tony got vertigo and had to grab Steve's arms to keep from crumpling onto the floor. 

"You said you were not hurt." Steve growled. Trying to prod carefully for the wound he knew Tony had, given the stiff fabric and damp patch.

Tony managed to pull away and was almost to the evaluator when Steve stopped him again. This time anger on his face.

"It's not blood." Tony said at barley a whisper. He swallowed past the dread. "It's not blood," he tried again, a little louder.

Steve glared at him.

"JARVIS do I have any injuries?"

"Sir, a few bruises and abrasions are the extent of damages you obtained from your ill fated attack of the stone golem."

"See not hurt," Tony tried a third time to go to wash away the sticky seaman from his leg but was stopped by the immovable Steve Rogers, again.

"Tony?" Steve said so much with just the use of his name.

Tony shook his head and stopped trying to make it to his elevator. "You’re a history buff, art and history at college right?"

"Yes." The word was in Tony's ear again, he could feel Steve's forehead on his shoulder. 

"Ever study hangings in the Old West? Ever hear about a hanged man having an erection, that if he wasn't dead would have given him one hell a painful set of blue balls? Or the coroner find that the guy had out right ejaculated from being killed?"

"Tony, you weren't hanged."

"No, I was in a metal can with no air. Guess it works the same way. I don't remember anything." Tony gasped again as Steve picked him up bridal style and took two steps to his elevator that when straight to his penthouse floor.

"Hey, uh, legs work you know."

"Shut up, Tony."

Out of instinct Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. "I was trying not to tell you. I was trying to get cleaned up so it wouldn't mess with your head. You," Tony shrugged one shoulder, "have certain-"

"You were going to hide from me the fact that you came while trying to die?"

"Hey," Tony scowled, "not my fault, purely a physiological subconscious thought."

The pair had made it to Tony's floor. Steve didn't mention that while talking about the situation, a peak had raised in the valley of Tony's suit where his hips rested over Steve's arms.

"Look, not teaming with sweaty work man." Steve joked.

It was Tony's turn to glare, "Am I going to hear some line about 12%?"

"No, but an argument could be made for 15%."

"Pepper told you about that?"

"When she found out we were seeing each other, she thought I needed a little insight into the inner workings of dating Tony Stark."

"Not fair." Steve set Tony down on the counter in the bathroom and reached for the zipper pull on Tony's flight suit.

"I can take care of this."

"I'll help."

"Steve, I'm trying to be considerate of your sexual choices here."

Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Steve, the kinkiest thing you do is have gay sex."

"How is coming while trying to die kinky?"

"It's called breath play or autoerotic asphyxiation."

"This is a thing?"

"Yes."

"Sir?"

"Yes JARVIS." Tony sighed, it probably wasn't good to let JARVIS chime in right now, but what hell.

"I would nearly like to point out the location of the -" While JARVIS didn't stutter or stammer there was 'something' in his voice that caught Tony's attention.

"JARVIS, are you blushing?" Tony never really looked up when talking to JARVIS but he did this time.

"I am incapable of blushing." JARVIS sounded flustered now.

"What are you trying to say JARVIS?" Steve asked.

"Sir was not erect when he ejaculated, the seaman is not in the proper location."

"Wow, uh, thanks for that."

Steve was confused again, "You came while soft?"

"Don't remember, remember? Though I've gotten hard in the suit before and well Tony Jr doesn't stay south."

"This is a weird conversation."

Steve set the suit on the floor for Tony to deal with later. He turned and turned on the shower before relenting and asking, "JARVIS, will you please set the shower settings to Tony's liking."

"Certainly, Captain Rogers."

Steve picked up Tony again, and noted the patch of matted leg hair, as well as some hair closer to Tony's balls. He knew they had to be pulling. Tony had a bench built into the wall of the giant shower. Steve was sure it was bigger than some of the communal showers he'd used in the army.

He kept Tony cradled in his lap, letting the water pool in Tony's lap, loosening some of the dried come.

"So is this one of those things that you use to do, but gave up because I haven't adjusted yet?" Steve asked, his voice soft and scared. He knew there were several things Tony wanted but Steve was still having some issues matching his 1940's life to the 21st century.

"Breath play? No, never trusted anyone enough to try it to see if it could have been a thing. Trust issues and..." Tony waved a hand to illustrate a kind of all encompassing thought. He dropped his head onto Steve's shoulder. "Stane, well..."

"Kind of broke your trusting ability?" Steve offered.

Tony nodded once.

"I can try to be," Steve left it unsaid. He wasn't sure what it was, like Tony's hand wave in was left to the other msn to interpret.

"We really are fine Steve. I don't need kinky."

"But you like kinky or you would have kinks." Steve's breath was a little short. While it hurt he was glad his cock was trapped between his legs, pointing down or well forward a little. He didn't want to push Tony into something right now. He just wanted to offer him comfort, but as usual Tony had other ideas.

"How about you put that big cock of yours some place soft and hot and give me an orgasm I can remember today?"

"Tony," Steve gasped, growled, groaned and moaned Tony's name.

"Wow so much sentiment crammed into four letters."

"Tony, let's wait till later."

"No I think that's a really bad idea and I am the genius here." Tony ended the sentence with a kiss that literally curled Steve's toes. 

Tony shifted in Steve's lap until he was straddling Steve's legs. Then he reached between them and coxed Steve to move a little wider to maneuver his cock up. "Why would you even put yourself through that? I know that had to hurt a lot." Tony reached for a bottle of something on the shelf above Steve's shoulder, he slide it down Steve's arm to his hand, inching forward, he pushed the bottle into his hand and tugged on the wrist until it became pliant and followed where Tony pushed it.

Steve felt Tony shudder and guessed what the bottle was. "Do I want to know why you have lube in your bathroom?"

"I have a lot of sex, it's not always in bed. Kind of like right now. Please Steve, I want to feel you stretch me, feel you slide into me and fill me." Tony's breath hitched.

Steve popped the lid and coated his fingers with the slick liquid and pressed into Tony. They had made love the night before and Tony was still lose, but not enough for Steve to just sink into him. But it did only take a few minutes to stretch him enough for Tony to begin squirming and mumbling, 'just do it' into Steve collar bone.

Lifting Tony up he pressed his cock into Tony and moaned as he pressed up into Tony's soft heat.

Tony's breath hitched again when he was resting on Steve's thighs, "Always so good. You fill every inch of me." Tony spoke softly as he pushed himself up to slide back down, "no one has ever felt so good. Only you." 

Steve wasn't sure if it was true or not but it made his heart clench and soar all at the same time.

They moved like this for some time, each time Steve tried to move Tony would growl and press Steve's hips down into the bench, Steve gave in and let Tony take himself. 

He wrapped his arms under Tony's arms and rested his hands on the metal smith’s shoulders. Steve pushed Tony so that he was leaning backwards slightly, this way he could kiss his neck, his shoulders, so he could see the reactor. All things that intrigued Steve. 

He had never thought of shoulders as sexy, but Tony’s were. Strong, without bulging, smooth, warm and just wide enough for Steve's head to rest on while working on marking the crook of Tony's neck.

"So glad it's fall, you love giving me hickeys."

"What's fall go to do with it?" Steve asked his voice wavering.

"Sweater weather."

"I got that one." Steve smiled tipping his head back until it the wall. There was a small spike of pain since he didn't have enough coordinated to keep from hitting the wall hard.

Tony gasped and started riding him faster, Steve felt the orgasm build in his belly, he leaned forward again making sure to trap Tony’s cock between them, rubbing as Tony raised. Steve stood up supporting all of Tony's weight with one hand, the other hand tangled itself into the base of Tony’s neck and hair. 

Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and kissed Steve.

The sounds coming from the shower would have put a porn studios sound team to shame. As Steve worked his way to coming, he came with a strangled shout and then a gasp as he felt Tony’s nails drag down his back. He dropped to his knees and shouted again, both in pain and pleasure as the crack of his knees on the tile floor pushed his organs to ring out another wave. The hot water steamed down his body causing him to shudder and spasm yet again. Then he felt Tony’s come hit him in the chest and chin and he keened from the second aftershock micro orgasm.

Time stood still for them both, but when it caught up to them, Steve rolled away from Tony and lay on the shower floor. His knee ached, he wasn't sure, he might have fractured his knee cap...patella, the proper term fluttered through his mind.  
Gingerly he moved it, decided not broken, just deeply bruised. If he gave it about five minutes, he wouldn't even feel it.

He rolled his head to the side to see Tony sitting up under the spray, but so that it only hit his back. It was something he had started to notice, Tony didn't like water on his face. Didn't like for someone to touch his reactor, and didn't like it the one time Steve had rested his head on the top of Tony head.

"Are you all right?" Steve reached out and ran a hand down Tony’s ankle.

Tony nodded once but kept staring at a tile about a foot in front of him.

Steve rolled to his side and moved over to wrap around Tony’s waist, keeping his knee straight for a few more minutes, he could tell he had done some damage, it had started to itch like hell but Tony needed him right now.

"Tell me what you’re thinking?"

Tony's face flickered something but Steve couldn't understand it fast enough before it was gone.

"Please? I can't help if I don't understand."

Tony shook himself, "I need to come up with some sort release that can't be damaged."

"Tony don't think about it right now. It's to fresh, you’re going to over think it, it will drive yourself crazy. Please come back to me."

"Sorry, I don't like dying. I know you all think I have a death wish but I don't. Really I don't. I, uh, I guess I don't care if I do but I'm not actually trying to get myself killed."

Steve sat up and moved Tony so he was leaning against him while he leaned against the shower wall, he made sure to pull Tony wide of the shower head.

"JARVIS, uh, can this thing be a bathtub?"

"Yes Captain." Things moved and the floor pooled with water. The shower heads stopped and water rushed from recesses about a foot off the floor.

Once the sound of water stopped Steve could hear the soft music JARVIS had started. He smiled, the AI loved Tony in its way and knew what he needed to come back from this.

"I know you’re not suicidal, you’re just reckless with your own safety. It is something that I hate to love about you. But if you didn't do it you wouldn’t be the Tony Stark I'm falling in love with." Steve felt Tony’s breath catch. "You don't have to say anything. I'm not all the way there yet." Steve said kissing the bruise on Tony's shoulder. 

He felt Tony shiver despite the water turning his skin red. He pulled him closer and held on as tight as he could without leaving more marks on Tony.

"I want to but I can't get the words out." Tony said a horse whisper.

"You will when you’re ready."

Tony nodded once. "Did I tell you about..?" Tony tapped the glass in his chest.

"No, you don't have to."

"Maybe I do. I still wake up at night-"

"We all have something, Tony."

"I know but I want to sleep with you tonight, but I'm afraid I'll have a nightmare."

"What do you need when you do?"

Still shaking Tony picked Steve's hand up and set it on the reactor. "I need to know it’s still there." Steve didn't move, he didn't want to send Tony into a flashback in the state he was in. "I need you to talk me back to here, to New York. Remind me what is here, the sounds, the city lights, the river. Remind what is not here, no sand, no searing heat. JARVIS can help, but I guess... I don't hear him very well when I have them."

"It's alright. You will be fine. I've got you, and I'll make sure you remember that."

"Oh um don't," Tony’s breath sped up, it came in short gasps, "don't hold me down. Rhodey tried that once and got a broken nose and a pulled shoulder muscle. And he got three new upgrades for the suit a week later."

Steve kissed Tony's neck again. "I'll be okay."

"I don't want to hurt you. I know you'll heal quickly," his hand going for the knee that was now healed. "But I would still feel guilty."

Knowing how much this was taking out of Tony, Steve returned the trust. "When mine come," he traced the edge of the reactor with one finger, curling the rest under to keep them from looking like they might grasp the reactor, "I get cold, I can't get warm. I have to have the light on, can't be in the dark. No one’s been with me when I've had mine. I think JARVIS tried to talk me out of one of them. I know when I snapped out of it, the room was 90 degrees and there was steam rolling out if my bathroom. When I came out of the shower the sheet were changed, there was seven big blankets on the bed, folded and waiting for me, and a cup of steaming hot tea. I never did figure out how a computer with no arms could manage all of that."

Tony grinned at that, no one did. He wouldn't tell that while JARVIS didn't have a physical form, he controlled hundreds that did.

"He's sneaky like that."

"Are you okay now?"

"Think so."

Steve stood, taking Tony with him.

"Steve, I can walk." Tony found himself in Steve's arms again.

"I know, but I like this." He snagged a towel off the rod set it on the counter and the set Tony on it. He grabbed two more wrapping Tony in them before drying himself off. "I like taking care of you. You're so strong and capable that you don't need me to. But I like it when you let me."

"Not as strong as some people." Tony grouched.

"And I'm glad." Steve dried Tony, but put his hand out for Tony to take instead of picking him up again, Tony was fragile right now, but he didn't want to push him too far and piss him off.

Tony took it and dropped down off the counter. They walked to Tony's giant bed, "Do you have a side?" Steve asked. They had made love several times but this would be the first time they had slept with the other. Blissed-out sex cat naps didn't count.

"No. Do you want me to put on a t-shirt?" Tony asked, hand waving towards the reactor.

"No. It's fine."

"Right dark, got it." Tony understood immediately. Steve never turned off all the lights, in case.

"JARVIS, lights 3%."

The room plunged into almost darkness, Tony laid down and waited to see what Steve would do. Steve climbed over him, pulling Tony with him as he rolled to have their backs to the wall. 

"Sorry, no doors to my back."

Tony chuckled, "Kind of noticed that. That why you rearranged your room so the bed is against two walls?"

Steve shrugged, it hadn't been a conscious thought, it was just something he did on impulse when he first moved into Stark tower.

"Do you want to move this one?"

"No I'm okay, I think." Steve thought for a moment, "If I change my mind is that okay?"

"Yep."

The pair lay together, limbs slowly playing Twister on their own. Steve's arm under Tony's head, Tony's arm around Steve's waist, Steve's leg between Tony's.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony woke with a start. There was a whimper next to him. "Steve?" There was no answer. "JARVIS, up the lights a bit." The lights rose. Tony looked to his left and Steve was curled into a incredibly tiny ball of quivering sweating flesh. He was afraid to reach out and touch Steve. It never ended up well for the people who tried it with him.

"Steve, come on it's okay your safe. Uh JARVIS, right, up the temp by 5. Crap. Do I touch him? Shit shit." Tony pulled up the blankets trying to stay out of the super solider's reach. "He's not going to wake up is he?"

"I have experienced multiple night terrors of Captain Rogers. This one is different."

"Fuck." Tony slid next to Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve, trying to warm the man up. "Steve, you're okay. You are not in the ice. You're in New York. You're in my tower, in my room. Please wake up." Tony smoothed Steve's sweat drenched hair. "Uh JARVIS, could you wake Thor and Bruce if this starts to go bad." A super solider boyfriend stuck in a night terror was not how he wanted to die. 

"I have already spoke to both Avengers, Sir. They are prepared to render assistance if needed."

"I wish you hadn't done that. Steve doesn't need the team knowing he's has nightmares. Come on Steve please come back." Tony rubbed has hand over Steve's arm trying to warm the man.

"Sir your wellbeing is my prime directive."

Tony sighed, he had to get through to Steve. He had tried soft and pliant, maybe more harsh and demanding? Taking a deep breath, Tony shouted, "FRONT AND CENTER SOLIDER."

Steve twitched but didn't wake. Tony tried again, "DAMN ARMY BASTARDS ALWAYS ASLEEP."

"Sir, I believe you would have made a horrible Drill Instructor."

"Thanks JARVIS. Okay here goes..." Tony was about to shake Steve, but instead he rolled the man on to his back, straddled him and kissed, gentle, light kisses, with each kiss he asked Steve to wake up.

After a few minutes Steve stopped shivering, stopped whimpering. Tony let each kiss linger a second longer, spoke a little louder demanding Steve wake up, demanding that Steve kiss him back.

Steve never kissed him back, but Tony looked down to see bright blue eyes startled and tormented. Tony kissed Steve's cheek and offered a lame, "Hey you're awake now," dropping his head to Steve's wide sweat slicked shoulder.

"Oh God Tony, I'm so sorry." 

Tony felt the quaking arms wrap around him. "No it's okay. It was going to be one of us." He whispered, he moved he head so that the tear dropped on to the pillow instead of Steve. He cleared his throat and asked, "Do you need to take a shower and warm up? Do you want some tea or something?"

The arms around him tightened, "I didn't mean to scare you." The kiss finally came, a chaste kiss near his ear.

Tony shrugged, "Like I said, one of us. Least now I know you don't come out swinging."

"Well you were kissing me." Steve offered, his voice strained.

"So um you want to do 'the talk about it thing'?"

Steve made a non-committal noise and a wave of cold and nausea hit and Steve scrambled to the bath room, making it just in time to lose what little food he had in his stomach. 

Tony tried to rush after Steve but ended up tangled in the blankets. "JARVIS bath, and Scope."

"Immediately sir and already on the counter."

Tony knelt beside Steve, his head resting in the rim. "Okay?"

"Don't," groan, "know yet."

Tony filled a glass with water and rubbed Steve's back. "Drink this. Then you'll have something in your stomach if you're not."  
Steve rolled his head to the side starred at the glass. He slowly sat up and waited to see what repercussions there would be for the movement, but the world didn't shift and his stomach contents stayed put. He took a small sip swished a bit, spat it out into the toilet and then took a drink.

Tony never stopped rubbing Steve's back. He waited out the blond to see what he would do, what he would need. Steve dropped fully on to the floor and shifted so that he could lean against Tony. Tony smiled because Steve had almost knocked him over but hadn't seemed to take notice if it. Tony rubbed Steve's arm. 

At the return the shivers, Tony patted Steve's arm, "Come on hot water feet away." 

The pair shuffled back into the tub, Tony sitting behind this time. 

"This okay? Does it need to be hotter?"

Steve shook his head once then returned it to Tony's shoulder. 

Tony resumed soothing Steve, let his hands roam over the vast amount of skin available to his touch. Steve didn't say anything for several minutes.

"It wasn't me."

"What wasn't you?" Tony asked he kept his voice soft.

"The nightmare it wasn't about me."

Tonys brows arched in confusion. "Who was it about?"

"You." Steve answered his voice strained.

"Me? Why was I in your nightmare?"

"You almost died Tony. I almost lost you. I wasn't in love with Bucky when he fell and I only had days to grieve his loss before I was in the ice. But I think if I lost you, well I doubt I would handle it very well."

"Come on Captain America, the world needs you a lot more then some genius, billionaire, playboy."

Steve pulled away from Tony, Turing to look him in the eyes, Steve said softly, "You left out philanthropist. And I'm not talking about the world needing you. I'm talking about me needing you." He voice cracked when he said he needed Tony.

Tony nodded once, and kissed Steve lightly on the lips.

"You know promises can't be made, not even for the non-super hero verity of humans."

"I know." Steve whispered leaning his forehead onto Tony's.

Tony placed both his hands on Steve's cheeks. "I would if I could but hey, I could sneeze tomorrow and burn the place down with a blow torch."

Steve chuckled, "Yeah because you don't have safety protocols for sneezes."

"Well, yeah, anyways, just an example."

Steve kissed Tony, letting the kiss deepen on its own. The pair made out in the bathtub that JARVIS kept the water from chilling for long time. Eventually the pair broke apart, still intertwined in each other. Steve had some how ended up in Tony's lap with his legs wrapped around the smaller man.

"This would be so hot if I was in the suit. I could take you against the wall."

"Slight problem..."

"Genius remember I could figure out something."

Steve nodded a skeptical look in his eyes.

"What I could totally come up with a way to wear the suit and fuck you against a wall."

"Sure. Your forgetting something else."

"You don't bottom?"

"Uh no, well no not that um, you don't have a suit right now."

"Oh that. Not a problem, I have two more. Well two more finished."

Steve starred at Tony again.

"What?" Tony asked, well more snapped. 

"House party protocol?" Steve asked, Pepper had told him about the forty plus suits Tony had blown up after the whole Mandarin episode.

"Oh well there's just the two."

"Finished."

"Okay so I have four. I can't be a one suit man. For obvious reasons, if we get hit tomorrow I have to be able to fight. You have spare armor. Mines just a bit more entailed."

Steve nodded, he did understand. They all had backups, even Thor. Though his was a little different, his battle armor came from Mjölnir.

"We sort of got off topic." Tony said. "Why was your nightmare about me. Other than the lack of oxygen?"

"I told you because I can't stand to lose you."

"I get that. But I've been in danger before."

"Tony," Steve said his name like you would with a small child trying your patients.

"No come on. What was in your nightmare?"

Steve shifted. He wanted to go back to kissing. He didn't want to think about the dream ever again. 

"Can't stop it if I don't know what it is."

"I could see you, the ice was clear, perfectly clear. But I couldn't get to you."

"You don't have to get to me. I'll get to you."

"You were the one frozen. The dreams... I'm in the ice, I can't move, can't scream. This one... all I could do was scream. I pounded on the ice with my shield, over and over again. My shield broke, shattered."

Tony shivered, yeah that would make him cold to. "I promise to stay away from red skulked crazies with glowing blue power cubes while in a plane?" 

"I'm serious."

"I know. And I can be, I'm just not very good at it." Tony tried. 

"No more dream." Steve kissed Tony before the issue could go any farther. 

After another bout of kissing Steve pulled free, "You know I want to right?"

"Want to what?" Tony asked, his brain sluggish with goofy desire.

"I want to, um, bottom." 

"Oh I guess I never thought about it, when we started you kind of just took that role."

"I didn't know how to act, how to, dang it." Steve took a deep breath looked at the ceiling and looked back to Tony, "I didn't know how to tell you I wanted you to make love to me to."

"I know all of it is a bit different than, well, than before. But there really isn't anything that you could say that would surprise me."

"I want to have sex in Central Park with The Hulk in the middle of a battle." Steve said deadpan.

"Damn it, I hate being wrong."

Steve laughed and a smile broke out on Tony's face. 

"So was that a request for tonight, or is it something you want to try at a later date?" Then Tony clarified, "The us thing, not The Other Guy thing." 

Steve shrugged, "Maybe tonight. I want to be closer to you."  
"Honey, I'm not sure you can get any closer than being inside my body."

"Well, maybe not, but it would be different."

Tony nodded and kissed Steve's nose. "It's was a spot I missed, seemed wrong all the sudden."

"You're avoiding the topic. Do you not, uh top?"

"Oh no I top. I actually usually top. But I didn't figure you would bottom, so, uh anyways. Wow I am usually much more articulate than this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels and the good stuff.

"You, uh top. And I want you to." Steve said hesitantly. "Take me back to the bedroom and make love to me Tony." 

"You're sure?" Tony asked before kissing Steve.

Steve stood up pulling Tony with him. "Please. I'm sure."

The pair dried quickly, the bed had been changed and several blankets were near by. Steve sat on the bed and pulled Tony to him. He pressed he cheek to his chest and held him for a moment, before laying back onto the bed.

Tony started to followed him down but instead turned to the nightstand for the bottle of lube.

"Have you ever played there?" Tony asked, kissing Steve chest.

Steve shook his head.

Tony pour a little of the liquid into his hand, but instead of going for Steve's ass he started pumping Steve's cock, working on get him to relax first. "We'll go slow."

Steve was panting before Tony even tried touch his ass, and Steve came in Tony's hand before Tony pressed the first finger into him. The star bursts behind his eyes had him arching into the feeling.

Tony pressed him back down onto the bed, then added another finger, stretching Steve. He hissed and then whimpered. He wanted Tony to hurry up, he couldn't stand him being so far away. "Tony please please no more. Just oh God...." 

Tony chuckled seeing Steve the rambling mess was fun. He was usually the one begging Steve to fuck him. Tony added a third finger, watching as Steve's eyes tried to see the back of his brain. Tony made sure to stroke his prostrate as often as possible to keep Steve from hurrying Tony to much. 

When Tony thought Steve was ready he added a bit more lube to his hand, coating his cock. He leaned over Steve, "We can stop at any -"

"Don't you dare." Steve whined. He reached out and pulled Tony down. 

Tony locked his elbow before Steve could hurt himself. "Slow or we stop."

Steve cried out, but let his hand drop back onto the bed, fisting the sheets instead.

Tony slowly pressed his cock into Steve. He waited as Steve's body adjusted around him before pressing until their bodies met.

Steve's whole body quivered. He felt so stretched, yet there was something missing. When Tony moved inside him he found it. Tony tried to set a light rhythm but quickly changed it to match Steve's when the solider figured out his own.

Tony was trying to hold out for Steve but he wasn't sure he could keep up that long. He didn't have to as it turned out, the tip of his cock dragged across Steve's prostrate just right and sent the younger man over the edge, screaming Tony's name. Tony lasted a few more strokes before he came with a shuddered groan.

He tried to keep from clasping like an old man into Steve's chest but in the end that's exactly what he did.

It took a few minutes but Steve moved his head and kissed Tony's temple, it was the only thing he could reach. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Tony said trying not to drool on Steve's shoulder.

"We could do that again some time. Maybe a lot more." Steve said quietly.

"Is that freaking you out a little?"

"Maybe some?" Steve said. It would take a little getting use to. He didn't think any less of Tony because Tony was on the receiving all this time but it would just take a little mind re-setting.

Tony understood. It was hard for Steve, the time he grew up in...just wasn't the same. "You just let me know when your ready." Tony said around a yawn. "I think Morpheus is calling me name again. Do you think you will be okay now?"

Steve shrugged, "Maybe. I can go back to my room so I don't wake you if I'm not."

"No. It's fine. I don't want you having another one alone. I wish you would have told me sooner. I would have been there for you."

"No. One of us needs sleep." Steve tried to argue.

"And we need to know that someone is there for us. Stay here. Who knows you might sleep and I'll be the one waking up." Tony kissed Steve before he could argue again, then got up to clean up.

Steve followed him quietly, waiting till Tony was done to clean himself up. Being on the other side was a little more messy Steve thought to himself. But it was worth it. Steve procrastinated as long as he could before going back to bed. He was tired but didn't want to have another nightmare. Waking up, not knowing where he was again was one thing, but the frightened look on Tony's face...well that was something he never wanted to see again. Ever.

Steve curled around Tony and tried to will himself to sleep. He felt Tony slip into sleep a few minutes after they laid down. Steve watched Tony sleep, watched the reactor's light play across the sheets as Tony breathed. It was while watching the light that Steve drifted off to sleep, not waking until the sun was high in the morning sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a shit for leaving it here.  
> But this way you'll be forced to come back.  
> {plus the evil ploy bunnies made me do it}


End file.
